First Day Jitters Intermission
by knittingeek
Summary: Kate and Rick find something to keep themselves occupied while their daughter attends her first day of Kindergarten;


_**A/N: So this is for those reviewers who wanted more. Just an intermission between taking Josie to school and picking her up. T rating. Use your imagination **____** . **_

_**Disclaimer: Which I totally forgot to add to my other stories. I don't own Castle or its characters, but Josie is mine **___

Leaving Josie at school had not been as traumatic as Kate expected. Ryan and Jenny were there with their daughter Sadie. The girls had been friends since they were infants and ran off together as soon as they saw each other; holding hands and checking out each other's backpacks. The Ryans were old hats at this. Their son Sean was already in second grade and their daughter Norah was in first. After lots of hugs and kisses and promises of seeing their children again in just a few hours the parents all wandered out of the schoolyard slowly. Kate and Rick waved goodbye to Ryan and Jenny. Kate telling Ryan she would see him at work later.

Rick wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tight. "You okay?"

"Yeah, she seems pretty excited. I'm worried about the noise and the chaos though, she's not used to that."

Rick laughed out loud. "Oh Kate, you really have no idea what goes on when you are at work do you? Trust me; she can handle the chaos just fine."

She rolled her eyes at him and said "I'm sure I don't want to know."

He opened the car door for her and she slid in. Once he was in and had started the car he said "So, are you off to the precinct or are you up for a few hours of uninterrupted, wild and crazy sex?"

She looked over at him with a sly smile "Uninterrupted, Hunh?"

"Don't forget the wild and crazy part." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, so maybe there is an advantage to this going to school thing."

Once they were back at the loft Rick closed the door and Kate leaned up against it and pulled him towards her and slid her arms over his chest and up and around his neck. He placed his arms on her waist and planted light kisses on her forehead and then her eyes and her cheeks, then made his way down her neck and back up to her jaw and finally her lips. Kissing her softly at first and then with a little more force. She arched her back and leaned into him, raking her hands through his hair and moaning, returning his kisses with just as much passion as she had years ago when they were on their first date and in this very same spot. His hands slipped under her shirt and found the bare skin of her waist and let them roam up her back, sending chills down her spine. He kissed her slowly and deeply until they were both out of breath. He took her by the hand and led her to their room where they spent the morning in bed keeping themselves occupied while their daughter was at school.

Kate laid beside Rick, dozing in the crook of his arm, head on his chest, leg over his leg and her arm caressing his chest. "Hey?"

"Hmmmm?" He mumbled without opening his eyes.

"I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his side facing her, kissing her neck and working his way down to her chest. "I love you more."

"Not possible." She said letting out a low moan as he started nibbling on her breasts.

He rolled over on top of her and continued kissing her so she couldn't talk.

She started giggling "Rick, I _really_ need to get to work." She leaned up on her elbows rolling him off of her and onto his back and smiling at him, her hands on either side of him she leaned over him and kissed him.

He looked at her with a grin on his face and said "I'm sure we have enough time for a quick shower before I have to pick up Josie."

She smiled at him and said "Yeah, well somehow I doubt if we were in there together it would be quick."

He kissed her long and slow. "I suppose you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Yes, always."

She pulled away and he reached for one more kiss. "Same place, same time, tomorrow, Detective?"

She winked at him and said "I think I can work that into my schedule." She gave him one more long drugging kiss and reluctantly crawled out of bed and sauntered into the bathroom for a quick shower before she headed off to work for the afternoon.

Rick climbed out of bed, and followed her into the bathroom; a smile on his face in anticipation of mornings to come. This school thing was definitely going to work to their advantage.

_**So, thanks again for all the reviews. I love all of your comments. Part 2 of First Day Jitters will be posted in a day or two. It's almost finished **___


End file.
